


Ode to The Impossible Girl

by Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan/pseuds/Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan
Summary: I Wrote this Poem/Song on Feb. 6th, 2018, Inspired by The 12th Doctor and Clara.





	Ode to The Impossible Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This Is words to a Song I thought of for one of my Unfinished 12th Doctor and Clara Stories.  
> I may post the story down the line...
> 
> Clara was taken by Angels, this is a Song The Doctor plays, on Guitar and Sings in Remembrance of her at some club, while in search for her throughout Time and Space. I may add to it later on, this is just some of the words...

The Impossible Girl  
The Impossible Girl  
Who Went Through Time And Space  
Time And Space  
To Save An Idiot In A Box  
The Impossible Girl  
The Impossible Girl  
Who Is Everywhere at Once  
She Is Lost To Him Now  
He Is Lost Without Her  
The Impossible Girl  
The Impossible Girl  
He Searches For Her Everywhere  
She Is Gone Forever  
He Will Truly Never Forget Her  
The Impossible Girl  
The Impossible Girl

She Never Leaves His Head


End file.
